Androgyne
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Bonjour, moi, c'est Aoimaru. Je viens d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée. Anomalie? On me prend pour une fille. Non non. Je suis un mec. Mais comme j'aime m'amuser ça m'importe peu, au contraire, je vais en profiter! *-* Par ici les mouchoirs, que je rembourre un soutient-gorge!
1. Chapter 1

Regardez moi ce corps... Des jambes longilignes, des fesses rondes et rebondies, des hanches dessinée à la perfection comme si un calligraphe s'y était attardé, un dos droit, des bras fins sur lesquels on ne voit pas une seule imperfection, des épaules étroites, un cou long et fin, un visage d'angelot, des cheveux châtain clair légers et doux qui brillent comme des étoiles, des yeux d'un bleu paon si profond que le regard si perd, des lèvres fines... Oh, je devrais préciser : c'est la description d'un garçon. Et ce garçon, c'est moi ! Oui. Moi. Là. Dans la cours de ce nouveau lycée, dans un mini-short en jean. Un t-shirt blanc serré caché par une veste noire ample, trop grande pour moi. Un foulard blanc autour du coup. Les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Les barrettes blanches tenant une mèche rebelle. Ouais, je suis un garçon carrément effémine, un problème ?su

Dans la société, on me considère comme Androgyne : je dis non. Je ne suis pas androgyne. Je suis normal, avec certes quelques caractéristiques féminin mais normal. Tant que je n'ai ni poitrine ni trou entre les jambes je vois pas en quoi je suis différent des autres mecs ! Mince alors ! Bon, y a aussi le gros cliché de l'androgyne qui est forcément homosexuel et tout ça. Je dis une nouvelle fois n... heu... Bon, je ne suis pas une preuve vivante, oui, et alors ?

Laissez moi vous raconter mon histoire. Mon passé. Ce qui fait que je suis aujourd'hui dans ce nouveau lycée. Ce qui fait que je me retrouves dans un autre lycée, dans une autre rue, dans un autre quartier, dans une autre ville, dans un autre pays. Non je déconnes, pour l'autre pays du moins : mon père déteste voyager ! Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui s'est passé... ? Pauvres amis, mais j'en ai rien à battre, de votre avis. Vous lisez, vous lisez pas : c'est votre problème mais vu que là vous n'arrivez pas à lâcher des yeux ce que j'ai écrit, autant vous divertir !

Donc, l'année dernière j'entrais en seconde dans un lycée plutôt banal. La seule chose gênante que l'on pouvait y trouver résiderait dans le talent des lycéens présents à mettre mal à l'aise et ridiculiser les nouveaux. Comme prévu, à mon arrivée je fus pris pour une fille et je n'eus aucun problème. Non, la difficulté commença quand ils comprirent que je n'étais pas une fille mais bel et bien un garçon, ça empira évidement quand ils apprirent mon homosexualité. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir le débat qui fait rage à ce propos et ça a déclenché chez certains une envie de m'humilier toute particulière...

Seulement deux jours après mon arrivée, le garçon que j'avais repéré dès le début vint me voir en souriant, poussé par ses amis. Sur le coup, je me suis dit « allez, ça va être ma fête ! » mais au final... Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. J'étais fou de joie à ce moment, vous n'imaginez même pas... Mon cœur a du rater une centaine de battements avec cette simple phrase. Je me suis vite repris, j'ai accepté, je rougissais, je souriais, il devait jubiler. C'est vrai, ça doit être jouissif de voir le piège se refermer sur une victime trop naïve pour se méfier.

Avec lui, il ne fallut que quelques jours pour que je sois infiniment heureux et infiniment amoureux. Mais par dessus tout, il n'aura fallut que quelques jours pour qu'il me plaque. Pour quelle raison ? J'en ai relevée trois principales :

Il ne m'aimait pas, il n'était même pas gay

Le pari avec ses amis stipulait qu'il devait coucher avec moi or je me suis refusé à lui

Il en avait assez d'être regardé de travers lorsqu'il était en ma compagnie

Autant dire que ça n'aide pas une relation à progresser, hein ? Quand il m'a plaqué, il ne l'a pas fait tendrement. Tous le monde était là, tous le monde regardait., tous le monde m'a vu fondre en larme et bien évidemment, tous le monde a rit. Connard de tous le monde ! Ah franchement... Je les détestes tout ceux là. Ils regretteront un jour ça ne fait aucun doute... Enfin bref.

Donc, il m'a plaqué, sans m'avoir jamais aimé, et cetera, et cetera. Après ça, évidemment, la ville entière fut au courant et là, d'un seule coup : voilà que l'honneur de la famille est compromis et que je suis un fils indigne, et que je ferais mieux de mourir, et que par ma faute on va être obligé de déménager, et qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais et là, bam, dans le métro pour aller à la gare ! On a donc changé de ville, de vie. Juste pour fuir le fait que tous le monde savait que son fils au combien pitoyable est gay. C'est vrai, quelle honte, un fils gay ! Sérieux, il m'a bien énervé...

Une fois arrivée, la recherche de l'appartement à été relativement brève : après tout, papa avait assez d'argent à débourser pour n'importe laquelle de ces maisons hors de prix (si maman ne l'avait pas arrêté on se serait retrouver avec toute une résidence...). Nous revoilà donc à mon premier jour de lycée. Je suis inscrit à Sweet Amoris, j'ai 17 ans, je m'appelle Aoimaru, j'ai un nom et un physique efféminé, je ne suis plus capable d'admettre que je suis un garçon homosexuel et en prime ? Et bien en prime, vous allez suivre toute mon histoire...

Bon, je ne vous assommerais pas trop de détails, disons que je vous ferais seulement les grandes lignes. Me voilà donc au lycée pour mon premier jour, en mini-short, en t-shirt, etc on en a déjà parlé ! Ce que je vais vous dire de plus pourra peut-être vous étonnez... Un garçon me fixe. A vrai dire, plusieurs garçons. Tous plus craquant les uns que les autre ! De gauche à droite : Armin, Alexy, Castiel, Lysandre, Kentin et Nathaniel. Comment je le sais ? Heum, relativement simple... Ils me fixent de très près. Ils m'entourent même en me demandant mon nom, mon numéro et évidement le célèbre « tu veux aller boire un verre ? » Je vous l'avoue, je me sens encore assez mal à propos de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois alors... Ma réaction ?

« Allez boire une verre ? Avec vous tous ? Heeeeee nan. »

Ce après quoi je tourne les talons et entre dans le bâtiment. Ils me regardent encore, j'imagine qu'ils matent mes jolies petites fesses rebondies et ils ont bien raison ! Donc, je me rends dans le bureau du délégué comme me l'a demandé la directrice que j'ai croisé sur le chemin : personne. Cool, le lycée le plus organisé du monde ! Vive ma vie. Je m'assoie devant la porte et attend donc jusqu'à ce que, Halleluja, le blond qui répond au nom de Nathaniel se ramène enfin.

« Tu as besoin de quelques choses jolie fleur des prés ? »

Je le regarde un long moment. Très long moment. Il me sort une phrase plus niaise que tout ce que j'ai entendu... Avec un sourire qui montre qu'il est bien trop sur de lui. Bon... OK ? Vas pour la jolie fleur des prés...

« Ouais. Mon inscription que je dois finaliser.

-Ah oui, bien sur ! Dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte. Entres donc. »

A ces mots, je rentre dans la pièce, il allume la lumière derrière moi puis referme la porte avant de me poser toutes sortes de question ayant plus ou moins de rapport avec le dossier. Du genre... Mon adresse. Mon numéro. Ma couleur préférée. Il doute de rien le mec ! Bon, tant pis, je réponds quand même. Je réponds avec des trucs véridiques, en plus ! Sérieux je ferais tout aussi bien de me menotter et de sauter à pieds joints dans un bar gay SM ! Ce malade peut venir chez moi quand il veut... Brrr que ça fait peur !

Bien, donc l'inscription, c'est fini. Prochaine étape ? Et bien prochaine étape mes chers amis... On va aller faire connaissance avec les filles. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi me précipitez sur les mecs alors qu'ils se précipitent sur moi ? Fait savoir se faire désirer, hein... J'ai eu du mal à trouver une nana dans ce lycée, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a pas des masses, mais j'ai quand même fini par tomber au sens littéral du terme sur une certaine Violette aux cheveux... Violets. Oui, oui, des cheveux violets tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturels chers amis. Après m'être soigneusement étalé de tout mon long en prenant soin de ne laisser aucune chose à mon jean d'en réchappé, je me suis retourné sur le dos et ai fini par m'asseoir pour la regarder. Son regard s'est plongé dans le mien l'espace d'une micro-seconde puis elle a retourné la tête vers une feuille et à commencer à y tracer des traits rapides.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Lui ai-je alors gentiment demandé.

-A... Ah pardon... Je... J'ai voulu essayer de te dessiner... mais c'est raté... »

Piqué dans le vif de ma curiosité, je me suis relevé pour regarder son dessin : en l'espace de quelques secondes elle avait à la perfection esquissé une version manga de moi et j'aurais été absolument flatté si elle ne m'avait pas fait des yeux énormes de nana ! Merde alors, je suis donc si peu masculin que ça ?! Plates comme une limande qu'ils me disent : évidemment puisque je suis un mec ! Ils m'énervent sérieux. J'en ai assez d'être le mec hyper plat. Vivement le soutien-gorge rembourré. Parce que oui, je compte bien me travestir jusqu'au bout mes chers amis. Et quand je dis jusqu'au bout... C'est jusqu'au bout.


	2. Chapter 2

Donc... Comment je me suis retrouvé devant ce dilemme ? Je vous résume le problème : à droite le vestiaire des filles, à gauche le vestiaire des garçons. Oui. Vous comprenez mieux hein ? J'aimerais bien vous avoir en face de moi et faire un vote à main levée tien, histoire de savoir par où je dois aller ! Allez, tous à vos manettes : réponse A je vais me faire mater mec en pleine puberté qui bande devant la moindre nana en maillot de bain ou réponse B je vais parler froufrou avec des gamines qui poussent des cris d'hystérique devant un mec torse nu ! Alors... Viol ou migraine ? Migraine ! J'entre donc dans le vestiaire des filles et celles-ci se tournent d'un même mouvement vers moi. Quelles sont mignonnes tout à poil... J'en connais qui donnerait tout pour être ma place : ce que j'aimerais être hétéro rien que pour ce genre de moment ! Enfin bref... Donc j'entre, je me déshabille face au mur en participant activement à la conversion fort intéressant -sans ironie pour une fois- de ces jeunes demoiselles. Une certaine Iris commença sur le sujet :

« Ils se comportent bizarrement les garçons depuis ton arrivée Aoimaru !

-Bouleversement hormonale, c'est que des mecs hein, faut pas trop leur en demander. »

Elles rirent toutes de bon cœur en confirmant mes dires. Puis la conversation continua de la même manière : que se passait-il dans leur esprit ? Pourquoi tant de réaction à ma simple arrivée ? Elles allèrent même jusqu'à dire que je n'étais quand même pas si exceptionnel que ça ! Jalouses ? Très certainement, mais elles n'avaient pas tord non plus. On peut pas dire que je sois « the best » du physique hein. De jolies hanches, de jolies jambes, de jolies fesses, de jolies bras, un joli visage... Ahah qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Évidement que je suis the best of the best of the best ! Je m'emporte un peu, pardon. Donc, je disais qu'elles étaient morte de jalousie depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes quand, en me voyant ouvrir la porte alors que des garçons passaient, elles me dirent : « Au fait, tu portes un string non ? ». Je propose une minutes de silence ? Non, on va plutôt noter le regard des mecs à ce moment là :

- 5/5 points pour l'arrêt brusque dans le couloir

- 3/5 pour le temps de compréhension

- 1/5 pour le son peu élégant qu'ils ont lancé

- 2/5 pour le fait qu'ils aient essayé de voir si je portais un string alors que j'étais habillé ET face à eux.

Soit un total de, accrochez vous, 11/20 ! Bouuuuh ils sont trop nuls ! Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Ah, oui, j'éclaircis un doute : NON je ne portais pas de string ! Je porte un petit boxer noir très mignon et assortis à mon soutient-gorge rembourré qui est très mignon lui aussi. Pis même que voilà ! … OK j'avoue ! Je portais un string carrément sexy ! Et alors ?! J'ai dit « travesti jusqu'au bout » et travesti jusqu'au bout je serais ! Non mais oh ! D'ailleurs, une question... Sérieux les filles... Vous faites comment avec ce truc qui vous rentre entre les fesses ? C'est carrément désagréable ! Enfin bref, on passe donc à la suite parce que je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder sur ce sujet qui est carrément gênant. Après ce petit événement, j'ai soupiré et suis sorti du vestiaire des filles en refermant la porte derrière moi. Tout de suite après, je suis passé à côté des garçons et me suis tranquillement éloigné en prenant soin dans ma grande sagesse de procédé à un aguicheur déhanché.

Lorsque nous furent rentrer au lycée, je me suis retrouvé assiégé par trois garçons : Alexy, Lysandre et Kentin. Ils me forcèrent à reculer contre le mur en me parlant de choses et d'autres si bien que je ne me rendit pas compte de leur petit manège. Une fois confortablement appuyé sur le mur, donc, la main de Lysandre se posa à côté de mon visage. Il me « proposa » un rendez-vous et face à temps d'insistance je ne pouvais refuser, je lui répondis donc « oui, bien sur, et on ira caressé des licornes, OK ? ». Il ne répondit pas mais Alexy lui, ne se gêna pas en revanche. D'un seul coup, sa main remplaça celle de Lysandre, il semblait énervé.

« Bon, écoutes, t'es mignonne, t'as du caractère, de la répartie, mais va falloir voir à pas nous prendre pour des cons.  
- Je ne vous prend pas pour des cons mais pour des ados en chaleur. »

Et un nouveau silence, un ! Vous voulez mettre fin à une conversation gênante ? Appelez le 06.24.60 et je ne vous donnerais pas la fin de mon numéro personnel, ce serait carrément stupide de ma part. Alexy me regarda un moment avant de se reculer en regardant Kentin. Celui-ci semblait être bien moins commode que les deux autres. Il me regarda un moment puis pose son bras contre le mur, son visage se trouvait baisser vers le miens. Je me sens petit ? Non, minuscule. Il soupira un peu vers moi ce qui me permit de savoir qu'il venait de manger des Granolas au chocolat noir si je ne m'abuse puis commença à prendre la parole d'une voix cassante. Bizarrement, je ne l'écoutes pas, j'ai sacrément envie de biscuit moi maintenant... Flûte alors. J'ai pas d'argent sur moi en plus ! Et là, illumination : je n'ai pas d'argent mais une collection de mec près à tout pour m'avoir dans leur lit.

« Dis, tu me payerais des biscuits ? Demandais-je en le coupant dans une phrase.

- Hein ?

- … Deux, enchaînais-je immédiatement d'un air las. Alors, tu veux bien ? J'ai faim.

- Ouais, OK. »

Mon visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et je n'eus aucune difficulté à m'écarter du mur et à contourner les trois garçons. Kentin me suivit en soupirant, je crus entendre son pas se ralentir à plusieurs reprises, sûrement l'hésitation, puis il passa son bras autour de mes épaules : je le repousse dans la seconde sans le regarder. Je crois que je l'ai vexé. Juste un peu ! En tout cas il grogne, le sale clebs. Une fois dans le magasin je me dirige vers le rayon des biscuits avant de m'arrêter en le regardant.

« Tu es pas entrain de mater sous ma jupe j'espère ?

- J'oserais pas. »

Ouais, ça c'est juste synonyme de « oui mais je veux pas passer pour un gros pervers dégueulasse ». Au moins je suis fixé : ce mec est un gros pervers dégueulasse. Heureusement que j'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec mine de rien. A peine ai-je fini de penser ça que je sens sa main sur mon forte, son torse se colle à mon dos et sa main remonte lentement sur ma « poitrine ». Je descends mes yeux vers elle. « Je te laisse une seconde pour arrêter de me toucher. Passé ce délais je te castre. » dis-je d'une voix frémissante. Il rit un peu à mon oreille et continue. Alors c'est si con que ça, un mec éduqué par l'armée ? Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les guerres durent plusieurs mois. Je me retourne vers lui comme pour l'embrasser et remonte brusquement mon genoux entre ses jambes. Son sourire de satisfaction se mue en une grimace comme je les aimes : tordue par la douleur. Mwahaha. Bon, peu importe. Je glisse ma main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sort son porte-feuille avant d'attraper une boîte de raisin enrobé de chocolat (parce que c'est trop bon ce truc!) et me dirige tranquillement vers la caisse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, hein, il me suit. Je paye le paquet et ressors sans faire attention à lui jusqu'à arriver dans la cour du lycée où je lui rends son porte-feuille en le remerciant avec un doux sourire. La douleur semble s'être envolé. Vu qu'il bande. Berk ! C'est répugnant ! Je grimace un peu et m'écarte avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir.

Et voilà les cheveux bleus qui foncent sur moi... Bon sang, mais ça s'arrête jamais ? Il joint ses deux mains devant moi en baissant la tête et me lance un « pardon » à voix haute. Donc, c'est volontaire. Reste à savoir... il s'excuse pour quoi là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je me met à regarder autour de moi pour trouver la cause de cette parole mais il semble comprendre et fini sa phrase :

« Pardon pour ce qui s'est passé avec Lysandre et Kentin. Moi je voulais t'approcher gentiment mais ils m'ont dit que ça marcherais jamais ! Me dit-il d'une voix plaintive. Mais vu que tu es parti avec Kentin ils avaient peut-être pas tord.

- … Bah, j'avais juste faim, répondis-je en lui tendant le paquet que je venais d'acheter. Tu en veux ?

- Heu... Non, merci. »

Il eu beau dire, il en prit malgré tout, provocant un léger rire de ma part. Il me sourit ensuite et nous allâmes nous asseoir sur un banc non loin en mangeant ces petites merveilles. La conversation se porta d'abord sur la mode. C'était bien la première fois que je pouvais parler ouvertement de fringue avec un garçon de mon âge. Puis, je me dis que c'était assez logique s'il était gay d'où ma question suivante :

« Tu as vraiment flashé sur moi ?

- Flashé ? Non. Tu es mignonne mais je m'intéresses pas aux filles. Je voulais t'approcher histoire qu'on soit amis. J'en ai marre de parler de jeux vidéos et de rock. »

Je ris un peu une nouvelle fois, tout s'expliquait. Ce serait bien le seule mec avec qui je pourrais finir... Mais bon, mieux vaut arrêter d'espérer : je suis coincé. Pour cause, je suis un mec dans une mini-jupe, j'ai vraiment aucune chance avec lui. C'est ce que j'appellerais donc « l'idée de merde qui me poussa à me travestir pour faire chier le monde et qui finalement me fais chier moi. » Joie. Je peux toujours me faire passer pour mon frère, sortir avec lui, et lui dire que je suis morte ? Ouais, ça c'est bien. Et comment j'explique qu'on s'appelle tout les deux Aoimaru ? Et voilà comment ma nouvelle idée de merde resta dans son œuf. Tant pis. Je draguerais en extérieur. Je déteste dragué donc je me contenterais d'être célibataire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours : double joie !


	3. Chapter 3

Il est 8h du matin ce samedi 9 février 2013 quand soudain... Je me réveils. Pourquoi je me réveils ? Parce que je suis collé, figurez vous. Oui, moi, le garçon/fille/autre le/la plus mignon(ne) du monde ! Collé pour une raison des plus stupides qui plus est... Je n'ai pas dégradé le matériel scolaire, je n'ai pas agressé un élève, je n'ai rien fait de contraire à l'éthique. Non, moi, pour me faire collé, je me suis simplement joliment cassé la gueule sur la directrice... Et oui, j'ai eu beau plaidé ma cause, elle est persuadé que je l'ai fait exprès ! Pourtant, loin de moi l'idée de tomber sur cette vieille peau... Peu importe. Je me lève lascivement et commence à me préparer. Un mini-short blanc, un t-shirt gris, un leggins de la même couleur que ce dernier et une petite barrette blanche pour tenir une mèche rebelle. En baillant, je m'attarde ensuite dans le cuisine où je fini par prendre un bol de céréales comme à mon habitude. C'est vrai ça, j'ai beau savoir comment ça va finir, je continus inlassablement à prendre toujours cinq bonnes minutes pour m'y résigner... Ensuite, je choisi la taille du bol car il y en a trois que je distingue : la taille « régime d'anorexique », la taille « je suis normal, j'ai faim mais pas trop » et la taille « dépressif avec envie de manger un pot de Nutella mais y en a plus ». Je me prends donc la taille numéro 3 car il n'y a effectivement... Plus de Nutella. Fuck my life ? Non, Fuck my... My... Comment on dit frigo en anglais ?! Bon, tant pis. Donc le frigo est vide. Depuis 2 semaines. Ma mère s'est mis en tête que si on voulait manger il faudra aller faire les courses parce que soit disant qu'elle en a marre d'être la bonne de la famille... C'est pas notre bonne, c'est notre mère, y a pas une grande différence mais quand même !

« Aoimaru ! »

Tiens, je vous présente ma sœur. Elle s'appelle Emilie, on est de faux jumeaux. Et franchement... On nous prend pour des jumelles ! Et cette fois, pour de bon : fuck my life ! Je la regarde et lui sourit, je suis toujours content de la voir, elle a su me soutenir depuis le début et me prête même ses soutien-gorges depuis qu'elle a apprit ce que je faisais au lycée. Visiblement, tout ça la fait bien rire... On est pas dans le même établissement, nos parents sont persuadés qu'il faut que l'on se sépare un peu, apparemment on aurait « pas encore coupé le cordon ». Nous, on préfère dire qu'on s'est pas encore séparé d'un point de vue cellulaire, ça fait moins gamin.

« Tu me sers un bol de céréales à moi aussi ?

-D'accord ! Répondis-je d'un air enjoué. Tu as cours ?

-Non non, je me suis fait collé parce que j'ai séché les cours. »

Eh oui, à défaut d'un bad boy on a la bad girl de la famille... C'est déjà pas mal, hein ? Peu importe. Après quelques minutes à manger et à parler, j'ai appris qu'elle avait séché les cours car elle avait rencart avec un mec de mon lycée... J'aimerais bien savoir lequel tien, ça m'énerve ça, elle refuse de me dire son nom ! Elle pense sûrement que je ne le connais pas... Finalement, elle me dit que le rendez-vous c'est assez mal passé, que le courant n'est pas passé. On les avait branché lors d'une après-midi au karaoké mais il s'avère que c'est un mec assez lourd, au final. Je me demande bien de qui elle parle... En plus, je les connais pas assez pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait été à un Karaoké ! Y en a aucun qui a une tête à chanter avec des gens autour. On se lève d'un même mouvement et allons mettre nos bols dans l'évier avant de rester un moment devant lui.

« On fait la vaisselle ? Demande finalement ma sœur.

-Bah, maman s'en occupera, on a pas le temps ! »

Elle hoche la tête puis prend nos vestes et me tend la mienne que j'enfile directement. Nous sortons de l'appartement, elle verrouille la porte à clé puis nous descendons les 7 étages en faisant la course : elle dans l'ascenseur et moi dans les escaliers. Je me casse la gueule à la dernière marche et elle se met à rire en m'aidant à me relever. No comment, au moins : elle m'aide ! C'est vrai ça, elle aurait pu me laisser par terre comme l'a fait la directrice. Il m'a fallut une bonne minute pour me relever, je riais trop, j'arrivais pas à faire répondre mes jambes. Bon, allez debout enfin ! On reprend le chemin alors que je regarde mes genoux en piteux état, elle rit encore et me demande si je veux rentrer à la maison pour soigner ça. Je lui réponds qu'on a pas le temps et on se remet en route. Après quelques minutes, elle part sur la gauche et je continue tout droit encore dix minutes avant d'arriver au lycée. Mon regard parcours les alentours : personne. Bien, tant mieux ! J'avance dans la cour et me dirige droit vers le bâtiment quand une voix m'arrête.

« Bah alors, tu t'es ramassé la nouvelle ?

-Je t'emmerde Castiel ! »

Je m'arrête en le regardant, excédé par ses paroles. Tout ce qui sort de la bouche de ce mec m'énerve ! Sérieux, qui a besoin de rembarré tous le monde non-stop ? Ça m'énerve ça, il se donne des genres de rockeur alors qu'il est pas foutu de donner le nom d'un bon groupe ou d'une bonne marque. Il s'approche de moi et, chose étrange, il pose sa main sur ma tête.

« Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ?

-Nan, ça va. »

Je sens le rouge qui me monte aux joues. Cet idiot, cet imbécile... Pourquoi il me touche comme ça ?! Aaah j'aime pas ça moi ! J'aime pas les mecs comme ça ! On touche pas une fille selon ses envies même si cette fille s'avère être en fait un mec. Non mais oh ! Bon, il fini par dégager sa main et me raconte qu'il est collé parce qu'il désobéit et nyah nyah nyah... Pitoyable. Il se croit sûrement supérieur à moi en disant ça. Bah pour ma part, s'il est fière de ça, il a aucune chance de me déshabiller. Façon rude de dire qu'il a aucune chance de sortir avec moi hein... Bref. Une chose est sur, ce n'est pas avec lui que ma sœur a du avoir son rencart, elle aussi déteste les types comme lui. Après quelques minutes à attendre en faisant semblant de l'écouter, M. Faraize vient nous ouvrir la porte avec sa même tête enfariné que d'habitude. Je crois que je suis d'assez mauvais poil là.. Bref, je vais m'asseoir près de la fenêtre et comptais bien rester immobile toute l'heure mais c'est évidement sans compter sur... Castiel ? C'est votre dernier mot ? Et bien vous avez gagné le million ! Non, c'est mort. Si j'avais un million je le mettrais pas en jeu d'une façon aussi stupide.

Il s'assoie à côté de moi en me regardant sans un mot jusqu'à ce que je daigne poser ses yeux dans les siens. « Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » lui dis-je dans toute ma gentillesse. Il me regarde de nouveau, me sourit puis sort son portable, il semble taper un SMS mais me montre son portable. Ce que je lis me stupéfait un instant : « Fermes la gamine. Tu vas te refaire collé à force. ». Je grogne et lui arrache son portable des mains pour lui répondre. Au bout d'environ trente minutes de conversation interposée, il fini par me demander mon numéro. J'hésite, évidement. Je finis par sortir mon portable de ma poche en soupirant et lui dicte mon numéro (j'ai jamais réussis à l'apprendre, c'est hallucinant! Par contre, le numéro de mon ex ça, je connais hein.). Il me remercie en souriant puis m'envoie un message pour continue la conversation qui fini par en arriver, sans que je le comprenne vraiment, à mon passé. J'essaye désespérément de ne pas faire allusion au fait que je suis un garçon physiologiquement parlant. Pourtant, je sentais qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose surtout lorsque, une fois rentrer chez moi je reçu ce message :

De : Castiel

Le 9 février 2013 à 12h17.

Au fait, je comprend pas trop l'histoire avec ton ex... En quoi c'était un problème que tu sortes avec lui ? C'est plutôt naturel, au final. Je sais pas où tu habitais mais ça devait être une ville de tarés si une relation entre un mec et une nana était honteuse...

Je reste interdit un moment devant ce message. Qu'est on censé dire lorsqu'on se sent démasqué ? Et bien c'est simple. On réagit comme un imbécile. Et on ment encore une fois.

Je détestes ça, mentir pour survivre, c'est loin d'être agréable.

De : Aoimaru

Le 9 février 2013 à 12h30

Déso' pour mon temps de réponse, j'étais occupée. C'est plutôt con en fait, disons simplement que ma ville était assez « cucul » tu vois. Attention à ce que tu dis, attention à ce que tu regardes, attention à ce qu'on pense de toi, attention à ta façon de bouger... Une prison à côté c'est une petite île du pacifique avec des nanas en bikini, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bref, les relations entre adolescent étaient considérer comme « malsaines ».

Message envoyé. 3... 2... 1... « Merde ! J'aurais pas du envoyer ! Annuler ! Annuler ! Pourquoi y a cette putain de touche si elle fonctionne pas ?! » Comme toujours, dans ce genre de conversation, je regrette ce que j'écris. Là, j'ai la sensation qu'il va tout comprendre, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'enferme le portable dans mon armoire et m'en éloigne, je la fixe alors en restant assis sur le lit, les jambes repliées et serrées contre moi. La porte d'en bas s'ouvre, je me relève d'un bond et dévale les escaliers en courrant.

« Grande sœur ! j'ai encore fait une connerie !

-Ah merde, si tu as encore péter un verre je me dénonces pas !

-Mais non c'est pas ça... »

Je lui lance mon regard le plus triste sans difficulté, sensible comme je suis mes larmes coulent déjà sur mes joues depuis le premier message, le stresse est trop grand, pas assez doux pour que je le supporte. Elle me serre contre elle. Ça fait un bien fou de la savoir près de moi. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par sa clémence. Une fois que nous sommes assis et qu'elle m'a mit dans les mains une tasse bouillante de chocolat chaud sur laquelle je souffle doucement, je lui explique tous le problème qui se pose.

« Ah, c'est ça le portable qui vibre depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Elle se leva directement après ces mots et disparue quelques instants. Elle revint, mon portable à la main et se rassit à côté de moi en ouvrant le premier message.

De : Castiel

Le 9 février 2013 à 12h33

Ah ouais OK. C'est limite incroyable tout ça. J'espère ne jamais mettre les pieds dans cet enfer. Tu veux que je passes te chercher demain matin ? On fera le chemin ensemble et on parlera de ça, si tu veux.

Le 9 février 2013 à 12h43

Je te fais peur ? Si tu veux pas dis le moi simplement, c'est pas la mort non plus.

Le 9 février 2013 à 12h55

Aoimaru ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches morveuse ? Je vais finir par t'imaginer dans ton bain à force !

Le 9 février à 13h02

OK, bon, message reçu. Enfin non, justement, c'est bien ça le problème !

Mes joue s'empourpre dangereusement à chaque message que me montre ma sœur, je pose ma tasse vide en la regardant. « Alors... Je fais quoi maintenant... ? Je l'aime bien, Castiel, mais je suis un garçon moi, pas une fille... ». Ma sœur me regarde, elle soupire, me caresse la tête puis fini par me répondre enfin.


	4. Chapter 4

« Si tu sens qu'il t'aime, dis lui.

-Qui parle d'amour ?! Wohohoho, moi je veux pas d'une relation sérieuse là ! Juste histoire de dire que je suis pas seul quoi !

-Alors ne cherche pas à sortir avec lui. Même s'il te demande : rembarre le.

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu commences à prendre les autres pour des jouets. »

Emilie se tait. Elle me regarde d'un air grave l'air de dire « regarde ce que tu es devenu, pouffiasse ! » et je dois avouer que je commence à penser de même. Pas de là à dire que je prends les autres pour des jouets, hein, faut pas abuser. Je suis une gentille fille. Un gentil mec. Je vous emmerde, j'dis qu'est c'que j'veux. Je ne sais que lui répondre, j'ai l'impression que je la dégoûtais. On est censé faire quoi, dans ce genre de cas ? C'est bête à dire, mais ce que je n'ose pas m'avouer, c'est toujours elle qui me force à en prendre conscience et je lui en suis infimiment reconnaissant, oui. Sauf maintenant. Je veux un petit ami, c'est pas ce qu'elle me dit qui va changer ça ! Faut juste que j'arrive à ne pas coucher avec lui, et ça ira. Ne pas coucher ? Avec mon petit ami ? Ma parole, mais je suis con moi. C'est carrément mission impossible ! Rockeur de 16 ans, évidemment qu'il veut bais-... Je m'emporte. Pardon. C'est à cause de ce genre de détails que je rêve d'une romance avec un professeur. C'est aussi parce que je suis un garçon efféminé de 16 ans et que je pense comme une adolescente fane de Twilight, oui. Mais c'est aussi à cause du sexe. Si, je vous jure ! Bref. Mon portable se remet à vibrer, plus longuement cette fois : un appel. Je reste silencieux, je n'ose pas décrocher, Emilie fini par le faire à ma place.

« Allo ? Non, elle est pas dispo là, elle prend une douche, elle en a encore pour une vingtaine de minutes. » Un silence se fit, silence pendant lequel elle semblait écouter son interlocuteur. Elle me lança un regard songeur avant de reprendre. « Elle y est allé directement en rentrant. C'est pour ça. Ouais, c'est ça. Chao. »

Elle raccrocha et me regarda droit dans les yeux : « ça, c'est seulement pour les cours d'équitation que tu as suivit pour que je puisse les sécher. » me dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Elle se releva ensuite et me lança que j'avais vingt minutes pour prendre ma douche et que passé ce délai elle venait prendre une photo pour l'envoyer à tous le lycée. Un ange, hein.

Quand je ressortis de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, il me fallut user d'un bon nombre de techniques pour lui faire avouer que ça valait pas le coup de me foutre la honte pour quelques dix minutes de retard et que franchement, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour m'aider, c''était nul de m'enfoncer. Elle fini par accepter la réalité et me rendit mon portable non sans ricaner quand mon doigt glissa sur la toucher d'envoi. Le tactile ? C'est de la merde ! Encore une fois, une touche d'annulation qui refuse de fonctionner et voici le MMS qui s'en va. Vers Castiel. Oui, la photo de moi, nu, sous la douche. Qui s'envoie. Bon ! Eh bien sur ce je vais aller me suicider rapidement, gentiment, tranquillement et surtout fortement.

Je tremble, je suis en pleine panique. Qu'est-on censé faire dans ce genre de situation ? J'ouvre internet et tape bêtement sur Google « je me fais passer pour une fille et maintenant tous le monde le sait, que faire ? » et évidemment... Aucune réponse ne correspond à mes besoins. Peu importe, c'était juste carrément le truc le plus con que j'ai jamais fait dans ma longue vie de gros abrutis. Quoi que... Non, seconde place. Juste après le fait de m'être travesti. Je laisse mon portable s'échapper vers le sol. Il vibre. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Un appel. Le nom de Castiel. Un appel de Castiel. Il veut qu'on en parle. Je donne un coup de pied dans mon téléphone, le faisant glissé sous le canapé puis de l'autre côté, il va se cogner contre le mur.

Emilie alla le ramasse, elle regardant un moment l'écran qui s'éteignait et se rallumait au fil des appels manqués. Elle même ne savait quoi faire... Alors moi, comment j'aurais pu savoir, hein ? Au final, les appels s'arrêtèrent. On regardait encore le téléphone tout les deux, on se regardait par moment. Au bout d'un instant, elle se releva et alla dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux manger un truc ?

-... Des céréales... Taille dépressif.

-Y a du Nutella, si tu veux.

-Encore mieux. »

Elle amena le pot de Nutella et deux cuillères puis s'assit à côté de moi. Nous étions silencieux, mangeant doucement en réfléchissant. C'est elle qui fini par briser le silence avec une hésitation que je comprenais tout à faire.

« Tu devrais peut-être... Heum... Disons que tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est ton jumeaux.

-Tu crois que ça marcherait ?

-J'en suis sur, il sait juste que tu es le cadet, non ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Alors dis lui que je suis toi et que tu es moi.

-Donc... Je deviens la jumelle, et toi le jumeau ?

-Oui. Par contre, j'irais pas jusqu'à me couper les cheveux hein...

-Compréhensible ! »

Je ris un peu bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas. Elle fini par se joindre à moi, riant de ce nouveau coup foireux. A force de mentir, on s'enfonce dans nos erreurs il paraît... Mais à ce moment, comment peut-on le savoir ? On se croit supérieur à tout ça.

Le soir même, vers 21h, je m'assoie dans la chambre, sur mon lit, face à celui de ma sœur. Je prend mon portable et vais dans le journal des appels, je sélectionne celui de Castiel mais au moment où j'allais l'appeler il le faisait déjà et je vis son nom apparaître à l'écran. Cette fois-ci, pas question de fuir. Je décroche.

« Allo ?

-Il était temps que tu décroches Aoimaru. Si c'est vraiment ton prénom ? Un peu trop féminin pour ton corps de gamin, non ?

-Heu... Non, je... C'était mon frère.

-Ton frère jumeau ? Écoutes, je me disais, j'ai ton dossier sous les yeux là... Tu es un mec.

-Mon dossier ?! Comment tu l'as eu ?! »

J'avais déjà hurlé quand j'ai remarqué que ma sœur me chuchotait « c'est du bluff ». J'aurais du y penser, évidemment... C'est Castiel, il a pas accès à mon dossier. Cela dit, je me rends compte que Nathaniel lui y a accès. Je suis donc présentement dans la merde. Il va falloir que je règle ça demain. Là, pour l'instant, je dois rattraper ma connerie.

« De toute façon, c'est sûrement une erreur. Je réglerais ça demain avec l'administration.

-Dis, Aoimaru. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je rougis violemment, fixant ma sœur, elle était tout aussi étonné que moi. Il y eu un long moment de silence aux deux bouts de la ligne. Ni ma sœur ni moi ne savions que faire et Castiel préférais rester silencieux à attendre ma réponse. Je finis par réagir, peut-être pas de la meilleure façon qui soit d'ailleurs...

« Attends... T'as dit quoi ?

-Non, rien, laisses. Bonne nuit, Aoimaru. »

Et il raccroche. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, Emilie me lance un regard à la fois dépité et carrément accusateur. C'est clair que j'ai fait une grosse connerie hein... mais bon. Je fais avec, je me soigne. Pas. La ferme. J'fais qu'est c'que j'veux.

Emilie se leva et me tendit la main. « Allons nous coucher. » conclu-t-elle. Je prends donc sa main et me relève en soupirant, désespéré. Il faudra qu'il pense à réitéré sa proposition une fois que j'aurais vraiment réfléchis parce que là... Trop de chose d'un coup, je suis à bout, je vais mûrir. Mûrir ?Non, mourir ! Il est temps que j'aille dormir...

En me levant le lendemain, j'avais presque tout oublier de la veille. Presque. Sous-entendu que non, je n'avais pas oublier du tout mais que c'était quand même mieux de faire genre pour pas déprimer. Je monte sur la balance. J'ai pris 2 kilos. Je veux me pendre. Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre plat et hausse les épaules : tant que c'est plat, ça se voit pas !

Je descend donc dans la cuisine et je me mets devant le placard. Céréales ? Pas céréales ? Hm... Disons Pas céréales. Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre ? … Des céréales, chouette ! Je prend le paquet, le vide dans un grand bol et rajoute un peu de lait. Enfin, un bol de céréales quoi, je vais pas vous faire un mode d'emplois non plus ! Réfléchissez ! Bon, je fini rapidement le bol et attrape mon sac en soupirant, il va falloir que je me présente en cours. Normalement. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. C'est la merde.

J'ouvre la porte et je regarde devant moi. Nathaniel ? Je sursaute. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là... ?


	5. Chapter 5

Donc, Nathaniel. Face à moi. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir, il est tellement étrange et intelligent que c'est soit très bizarre sot très logique, sa raison. En tout cas, je crois que c'est moi qu'il attend. Parce qu'il me fixe. Heu... Attendez, c'est un regard « chouette tu es enfin là » ou un zyeutage « putain mais qu'est c'que tu fous là » ?... Je regarde autour de moi puis me retourne, ma sœur est sur le pas de la porte et le regarde. Elle grimace un peu.

« Salut Emilie...

-Pas un mot espèce de sale pervers ! »

Elle se détourne et ferme la porte derrière elle. Alors, reprenons... 1 : elle connaît Nathaniel, 2 : elle le connaît assez pour dire que c'est un sale pervers, 3 : elle me laisserait avec un sale pervers sans aucun remords. C'te cruauté dont elle peu faire preuve des fois, c'est carrément bluffant ! Non ? Oui ? Peut-être ? … Ma gueule ? Oui, j'y pensais aussi. Peu importe. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois (et vive les girouettes) et regarde ce cher Nathaniel. Il soupir. Soupir une nouvelle fois. Puis il entrouvre les lèvres et les refermes. Chouette, j'adore les poissons rouges ! Blonds. Les poissons blonds ? Ça ferait un super nom de manga !

Nous finissons par arriver au lycée sans un mot. Il commence à s'éloigner et entre dans le bâtiment, sûrement pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle des délégués. Je vous annonce donc que je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer. Qu'est ce qu'il fichait devant chez moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait me dire quand il a fait le poisson blond ? J'y aurais bien réfléchis encore un peu mais vous n'imaginez pas ma joie de voir Castiel s'approcher de moi, d'un air menaçant. Je recule et fini par me retourner pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais il attrape mon bras avant que je ne puisse commencer à courir. Quelle poigne il a, ce mec ! Ça fait mal !

« Alors, c'était bien avec Nathaniel ?

-Ah. Quelle situation amusante. Que devrais-je faire ?

-Me répondre.

-Hmm... Oui, pourquoi pas ! Alors c'était génial, il a marché à côté de moi sans rien dire et ma sœur l'a traité de pervers !

-... Ta sœur ? »

Et re-boulette ! J'suis pas fait pour mentir, sérieux... Donc, il me regarde fixement pendant que je suis occupé à détourner les yeux toutes les deux secondes. L'ambiance est pesante, mon cœur bat la chamade depuis qu'il a empoigné mon bras, il rate des battement depuis que je me suis trahit. Et maintenant, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est lui sauter au cou pur l'embrasser. Ce que je viens de dire est carrément bizarre ! Allez, on se reprend, du calme, refroidissons les hormones, reprenons le contrôle de la situation et gardons la langue derrière les dents !

« Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle, tous les deux. Seul à seul. »

Le bras qu'il tenait est enfin relâché mais je me sens malgré tout obligé de le suivre dans les vestiaires. Quel lieu intime et romantique ! L'odeur de transpiration, de crasse, de chaussettes... Ô Castiel, tu as si tendre et ta vision de l'amour est si douce ! Je te jure que si tu veux coucher avec moi mon gars, ça se fera pas ici ! Coucher ensemble... Avec ce corps de rêve... Miam ! Aie. Je viens de vouloir me la jouer personnage de manga en me mordant la lèvre. Ça fait mal. C'est comme dans Naruto, le mec il se mord le pouce : il saigne, toi tu mord le pouce tu rages parce que tu saignes pas ! Peu importe, là n'est pas le sujet. Je regarde Castiel qui s'arrête entre les casiers et se tourne vers moi, il a le regard grave, le visage déçu, les cheveux d'un saule pleureur au printemps (oui, je suis nul en poésie) lorsque son regard se pose sur ma personne. Ma pauvre personne, prisonnière d'un mensonge, qui se débat encore et encore pour sortir du mal dans lequel elle s'est embourbé et qui compte chaque seconde, priant pour que ce soit la dernière de cette odieuse mascarade. A quoi servait cette phrase ? A vous faire croire que je suis à plaindre histoire qu'on me déteste pas. Voilà voilà.

Castiel s'approche doucement de moi, sa main vient se poser délicatement sur ma joue, je recule, il avance. A force de pas, je me retrouve contre le mur, il est devant moi, il est contre moi, il me regarde, je le regarde, nous nous regardons et si quelqu'un nous regardait il dirait sans doute... « ils se regardent ». Peut-être même que si quelqu'un regardait le mec qui nous regarde en s'adressant à nous il dirait « regardez, il vous regarde ». Bref. Pendant ce grand moment, mon cœur bat la chamade et le beau roux à du vouloir le regarder vu que sa main presse l'un de mes faux seins à ce moment là. M'arrachant un très élégant « mais putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous connard ». Amen.

Il grogne. Regardant sa main avant d'entreprendre de glisser ses mains sur le bas de mon t-shirt qu'il empoigne avant de le tirer vers le haut. Je riposte, tenant fermement le tissus plaqué contre mon torse pour l'empêcher de le monter plus haut, il a le temps d'apercevoir mon piercing au nombril et voilà déjà ma main qui atterrit sur sa jolie joue. Il recule, énervé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Me lance-t-il avec toute la sincérité du monde

-J'empêche un con de me déshabiller tien, quelle idiote je fais !

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! T'es un mec, non ?! »

Je reste silencieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct, cette fois, je me mord franchement la lèvre. Qu'est ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ? Je me suis fait avoir, j'ai été bête... J'aurais du me douter que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner, que ça allait forcément poser problème. Bon, courage, il faut se reprendre et peser le pour et le contre. Est-ce que je dois lui dire la vérité ? … Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête : arrêter de mentir, je déteste ça. Mais que vais-je dire aux autres ? « hey, salut, je suis un mec ! Je voulais juste m'amuser en me foutant de vos tronches à tous alors j'ai enfilé le soutient-gorge et le string de ma sœur, je me suis acheté de jupe et hop, me voilà belle ! » Bravo, je me suis foutu dans la merde. C'est bien ça la définition du Fail non ? C'est même de l'Epic Fail là. Cool !

« Tu peux me le dire. Je n'en parlerais à personne. Je te promets même de ne pas m'énerver si tu veux.

-... Tu veux bien signer un contrat disant que si tu t'énerves tu devrais faire 5 fois le tour de la cour à cloche pied, nu, avec des oreilles de chats ? »

Il me regarde, les yeux agrandit par la surprise puis les cligne à plusieurs reprises. Je crois que je viens de clouer le bec à Castiel. Rien que pour ça, vous devez me vénérer ! Il secoue finalement la tête et soupir, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en voudrais pas, me dit-il le plus gentiment du monde, parce que tu me fait rire. »

C'est à mon tour de ne rien pouvoir répliquer. Il s'est éloigner de moi, j'en profite pour me laisser tomber mollement sur un banc. Je reste assis un moment à regarder le sol avant de finir par parler, même si ma façon de traiter le sujet semble ne pas être celle à laquelle s'attendait Castiel. Je lui dit juste ceci :

« Y a pas grand chose à dire, j'ai fait une connerie, encore. Tu vois, j'ai cru que ça allait fonctionner, que j'allais passé l'année tranquille, les autres aussi, que j'allais avoir le bac sans sortir avec un mec du lycée, ne voir que des hommes qui ont conscience que je suis un mec. Mais tu es arrivé, tu as commencé à me parler, tu m'as séduit. Et maintenant, tu vois, je suis dans la merde. Parce que d'un côté, je veux sortir avec toi et que de l'autre, maintenant, tu ne vas plus vouloir de moi. »

Je le regarde, peut-être trop calmement. Il ne dit rien, il regarde autour de nous et puis son regard se fige sur la porte. Je m'interroge, je regarde aussi et je me rend compte que ma vie est fini, c'est définitif. Il nous regarde, il me fixe, ses yeux d'améthystes se sont figés sur moi. Que suis-je sensé faire ? Il sait, il sait tout. Castiel s'avance vers lui. Il s'avance ? Non, il fonce, il empoigne sa gorge et le plaque au mur après l'avoir forcer à entrer. Il le menace. « Si tu parles, ta vie est foutu », lui dit-il. Et moi, je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien, je désespère. Je tremble. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes, mes jambes se replient lentement, elles viennent se coller à mon torse, j'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux. Je veux mourir. Je veux disparaître. Je veux m'effacer. Je veux qu'on m'oublie.

Rien y fait.

Une main se pose sur ma tête, l'un des deux s'accroupit devant moi, la main glisse dans ma nuque, « il » m'attire contre lui. Mon front heurte son torse. Je fond en larmes. La voix de Castiel est calme, douce, lointaine. Ce n'est pas lui, qui me tient serré de la sorte. Alors c'est l'autre, c'est l'améthyste. C'est Alexy.

« Allez, calmes toi, j'en parlerais à personne. C'est pas grave. On t'en veux pas. »

Il essaye de me rassurer, il doit y arriver car en quelques minutes, mes larmes s'arrêtent. Je tremble encore un peu quand il me relâche mais j'ai repris mon calme. Je sèches maladroitement mes larmes, j'ai honte. Castiel à verrouiller la porte, ils sont assit à côté de moi tous les deux, Castiel à ma droite, Alexy à ma gauche. Ils me regardent tous les deux, ils ont l'air plutôt inquiet. C'est qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas, je suppose. C'est le roux qui osa prendre la parole en premier.

« Je suis sur que si tu expliques, personne ne t'en voudra, on est tous compréhensif, tu sais ?

-Je sais bien, oui... Mais c'est pas trop ça le problème... Enfin, si mais j'arrive pas à me dire que ça ira... »

Je suis désespérant, je me plains encore alors que deux beaux mecs font tout pur m'aider. Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ?! Bon allez, zen attitude. Je dois garder mon calme, mes larmes, mes frissons, mes tremblements, et mes envies de me taper Castiel bien au fond de moi le temps de régler cette histoire un peu stupide. Très stupide.

La main de Castiel s'égare dans mes cheveux, je lui souris un peu, je ne suis pas encore très sûre de moi mais ça va déjà mieux, puisqu'ils sont là tout les deux. Alexy se relève et s'étire, il propose d'oublier tout ça jusqu'à ce que je prenne une décision, Castiel acquiesce directement, ça doit le libérer d'un poids vu qu'il a l'air d'avoir compris depuis un moment. Cela dit, si j'avais vraiment été une fille, il aurait été dans une drôle de situation après m'avoir peloté !


	6. Chapter 6

Il est... minuit. Il pleut. Je suis sur la place. J'écoute, assis dans le sable, le son des goutte tombant dans la mer. Le vent souffle violemment, mes cheveux tourbillonnent autour de mon visage, mes vêtements semblent vouloir s'arracher sous la puissance des bourrasques qui me secoue de toute part. Cela fait des heures que je suis là, la plage s'est vidée peu à peu, les vagues ont atteint mes pieds à une vitesse inquiétante. Cela fait donc des heures que je me tiens ici. Je suis arrivé à seize heures après avoir reçu ce message :

De : [numéro inconnu]

Le 10 avril 2013 à 14h49.

Salut tête de blatte. Pas sur que tu te rappels de moi, mais je tente le coup... Je suis de passage dans ta « nouvelle » ville alors si ça t'intéresse, j'aimerais que l'on se voit. Toi et moi. Côte à côte. Si ça te va, bien sur.

On a qu'à dire 16h30 sur la place, OK ? Là où y a les trois palmiers qui forme un triangle.

Le blond, (ton ex, au cas où...)

Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas cru. J'ai relu le message, j'étais en cours alors ça a été dur de me contrôler. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, Castiel et Alexy me fixait bizarrement mais genre... vraiment bizarrement. A la fin du cours, j'ai filé en vitesse pour me rendre à la plage, je devais finir à 17h mais je serais arrivé en retard alors j'ai séché la dernière heure et je suis venu là, je me suis assis contre un palmier et j'ai attendu, longtemps, trop longtemps. Tel que vous me voyez ici, j'attends toujours, j'espère toujours, je crois toujours en lui. Est-ce qu'il a changé ? Je ne penses pas mais je m'en serais tellement voulu de n'avoir pas tenter le coup. Je regarde mon portable : plus de batterie. Combien de temps ça fait ? Je crois que je ne l'ai pas regardé depuis que je suis arrivé, il a pu s'éteindre n'importe quand. Je soupir et regarde autour de moi, la nuit est tombée, il n'y a plus que quelques groupes isolés sur la plage. Mon jean me colle à la peau, ça me gratte. Mais je vais pas m'arracher les jambes en publique, surtout que je risque de me faire mal aux ongles. J'ai viré ma fausse poitrine et mon string, je suis enfin habillé en « moi », en mec, donc.

Je regarde ma montre : minuit 30. Il a officiellement... 8h de retard. C'est génial. Je viens de me faire poser un lapin. C'est dingue. Je me relève en m'aidant du palmier, j'ai les jambes engourdies, ça fait mal. En regardant autour de moi, je repère un groupe de garçon sur la plage, ils rient. Ces cons ont même fait un semblant de feu de camp. J'essaye de regarder leur visage, je voudrais savoir de qui il s'agit... Quelques choses à fond de moi me dit que je les connais, leurs rires me sont familier... Un halo rouge éclaire le visage. Son visage aussi. Surtout le sien. Les flammes dansent dans son regard vert. Il est magnifique.

Que faut-il savoir sur ce garçon... Pour commencer, c'est mon ex. Il est australien, blond, musclé, son regard est aussi vert que la vase sur un bateau échoué au fond de la mer. Il est surfer, il a 3 tatouages : un sur le poignet, un de l'épaule au coude et le dernier sur son magnifique torse, sur son pectoral gauche. Ah, son nom... Il s'appelle Dakota, mais il préfère qu'on gémisse « Dake » en général. Bref, le mec que j'attends depuis maintenant huit heures et cinq minutes est là, avec une bande de mec qu'il ne connaît peut-être même pas... Moi, je suis juste incapable de bouger. Je le regarde. Il est magnifique.

Ses yeux sont rieurs, leur vert extrême semble fixé dans le bonheur. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé de si génial pour qu'il soit si heureux ? Moi je peine à me reconstruire et lui... Il est aux anges, hein ? C'est incroyable. Insupportable. Je devrais le regarder se marrer sans rien faire ? C'est au dessus de mes forces ! J'avance vers le groupe d'un air décidé, près à cogner, près à hurler. Je m'arrête derrière un des garçons, en face de Dake. Il me regarde et me sourit et tendant une bière dans ma direction.

« Tu bois ? »

Je ne réponds pas en prenant la bouteille et me décale à la gauche du garçon avant de me laisser tomber en tailleur sur le sable, quelques gouttes s'échappent du goulot que je portes à mes lèvres. Je bois une gorgée. C'est dégueulasse. Le goût est trop fort, pas sucré du tout... Burk. J'aime pas. J'ai envie de recracher mais j'avale difficilement, Dake me regarde fixement.

« Tu es en retard. Me lance-t-il

-Hein ? Je suis arrivé à 16h15 !

-Un quart d'heure d'avance ? C'est mignon.

-Te fous pas de moi... dis-je en soupirant, gêné. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Je voulais juste qu'on parle un peu. Mais tu as pas l'air disposer. »

Cette fois, s'en est trop. Je me relève en laissant la bouteille dans le sable, elle tient mal et fini par tomber, se renversant doucement. La bière est absorbée par le sable doux, je regarde Dake et sourit.

« Dakota. »

Je regardes les autres garçons.

« Et ceux qui l'ont accompagné parce qu'il n'a pas eu les couilles de venir seul, au revoir ! »

Dake me lance un regard meurtrier et se relève alors que je m'éloigne, sa main se resserre autour de mon poignet, j'essaye de me dégager, son visage est près du mien, nous sommes côte à côte comme si nous avancions main dans la main. Mais je veux partir. Il me parle doucement pour ne pas être entendu, mais tellement froidement...

« Avec tes conneries, on a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis descendu dans un hôtel près de ton lycée, passe me voir. Autrement je viendrais. »

Il me relâche avec un sourire et retourne s'asseoir, leur conversation reprend alors que je les regardes, incrédule, pendant de longues minutes. Un soupir filtre entre mes lèvres et je rentre à la maison à pas de loup pour ne réveiller ni mes parents ni Emilie. Je monte me coucher et m'endors comme une masse.

Le lendemain, alors que je sors de ma chambre, je suis surpris par le silence. Lourd silence. Très lourd silence. Je parcours la maison avant de me rendre à l'évidence : je suis tout seul. J'allume mon portable et le pose sur la table de la cuisine en me faisant un bol de céréale. Il se met à vibrer en continue, je regarde l'écran : mon répondeur. Je soupir et décroche, le mettant en haut parleur pour m'asseoir et manger.

« Coucou la belle au bois dormant ! »

Je souris, c'est la voix de ma sœur.

« Je suis partie avec papa et maman dans notre ancienne maison, parce qu'il faut récupérer nos dernières affaires... J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas venir alors on t'a laisser dormir pour que tu sois tranquille. Castiel est passé ce matin, je lui ai dit de repasser plus tard. Il sait que t'es un mec ?! Il a pas eu l'air surpris de me voir ! Bon, aller, je te laisse, les parents s'impatiente. A tout à l'heure, fait gaffe à tes fesses si tu couches avec lui ! »

Elle rit puis le message s'arrête. Je le supprime, inutile de le garder et regarde l'heure alors qu'on sonne à la porte. Je me tourne vers le frigo : maman y a accroché un mot disant qu'elle attend un coli. Je me relève et vais vers la porte, baissant autant que possible le t-shirt qui, avec mon caleçon, constitu mon seul pyjama. J'ouvre la porte en finissant d'avaler un céréale et sursaute, manquant de m'étouffer.

« Salut. Jolie robe. »

Je rougis follement, incapable de me calmer. Dakota me regarde le plus naturellement du monde, détaillant mon corps de ses yeux brûlant d'envie. Je soupir, essayant de me manifester pour qu'il cesse de me reluquer. Rien à faire. Il fini par faire un pas en avant, je recule, le laissant entrer. Pas malgré moi. Non. Inconsciemment, je suppose, je meurs d'envie d'avoir ses mains sur ma peau. Je rougis encore et tressaille lorsqu'il referme la porte. C'est comme un huis-clos. Je me retrouve prisonnier de cette maison, bientôt de ses bras. J'ai hâte, mais je me restreint malgré tout. Je dois savoir rester maître de moi-même, surtout je dois être signe. Mon honneur est en jeu. On ne couche pas avec un ex.

Dakota... Dake, s'en moque. Ses bras passe autour de ma taille, il m'enlaçe, son torse collé à mon dos, ses lèvres dans mes cheveux. Je frissonne et ferme les yeux, j'attend patiemment qu'il aille plus loin.

« Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Ce fut le déclic. Il m'a fait un mal de chien, en disant ça. Je grogne, lui demande de me lâcher, il refuse d'abord et fini par me laisser m'échapper de son étreinte quand mes ongles se plantent dans ses mains. Après m'être écarté de lui, je monde dans ma chambre, il a la délicatesse de ne pas me suivre. Je vais m'habiller, j'enfile un vieux jean délavé et le premier t-shirt à ma porté, il a du être blanc, un jour, maintenan c'est juste un gris hétérogène. J'essaye d'arranger mes cheveux et je redescend vers le salon, je m'arrête à la porte, je regarde les deux hommes qui se font face dans la pièce. Castiel et Dake. Dakota. Castiel et Dakota. Le roux me regarde, son visage s'adouçit, il me sourit.

« Salut, Aoimaru.

-Salut Castiel...

-C'est qui ? Il dit que tu sors avec lui. »

Je fusille Dakota du regard en répondant.

« Il se trompe. »

Le surfer grogne et s'avance vers moi, il attrape fermement mon bras, je le regarde en essayant de me dégager. Son regard est planté dans le mien.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de la merde dans laquelle je me suis fourré, il était évidemment bien trop tard. Dans le coin bleu, Castiel. Dans le coin rouge Dakota. Je suppose que je suis l'arbitre, pour ma part. Vu ma position, je devrais éviter les mauvaises blagues mais... Que voulez vous. Je suis idiot.

« Vous fumez le calumet de la paix ou vous vous taper sur la gueule ? »

Ils me regarde tout les deux, décontenancés Visiblement, j'ai tapé fort. Sans tapé. J'suis trop fort ! Bref. Ils se regardent de nouveau droit dans les yeux mais l'ambiance ne se prêtant plus du tout au combat, je les fait s'asseoir tout deux, à bonne distance, en évitant de les brusquer. Castiel semble boudeur, il n'avait sûrement pas prévu ce genre de situation. Je voudrais bien le rassurer en lui disant que, moi non plus, je n'avais pas prévu ça mais je suppose que ce serait mal venu. Je me met à cheval sur une chaise que j'ai tiré de la table jusqu'au milieu de salon, n'osant pas parler pendant un bon moment je fini malgré tout par prendre sur moi puisque de toute évidence, aucun des deux ne comptait le faire.

« Bon... Dakota, je te présente Castiel.

-On s'est déjà présenté, trancha le blond

-OK, génial, maintenant tu fermes ta grande gueule pour une fois dans ta vie.

-Bien balancé ! Ricana Castiel »

Donc, dans la bonne humeur, toujours. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. D'un côté Dakota qui est frustré, de l'autre Castiel qui ne doit avoir qu'une seule idée en tête : le faire dégager. Cela dit, Castiel n'est pas censé en vouloir à Dakota. Parce que techniquement, ça le regarde pas tout ça. Certes, il connaît l'histoire et il connaît mon secret mais est-ce que, par contre, ça lui donne ce genre de droit ? Je secoue un peu la tête, leurs regards sont posés sur moi et je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Une chose est sur : je dois débloquer la situation. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je soupir, j'imagine que Castiel à compris le problème.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. »

Il se relève. Il n'a pas prit la bonne décision. Il va me laisser seul avec lui. Je n'ai pas le courage de le retenir et ne peut que le regarder fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je n'irais pas au lycée aujourd'hui. J'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression que mes os sont brisés. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai des crampes d'estomac. J'ai la sensation d'être lâcher dans le vide, depuis des heures. Des heures interminables qui se prolongent et se répètent, encore et encore. Je n'ai pas réussis à m'endormir plus d'une heure, ce matin, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je suis fatigué pourtant. En me regardant dans le miroir, je ne me reconnais pas. J'ai l'air détruit. Détruit de l'intérieur. Ce mec... Dakota. Il est intelligent. Il n'a fait aucune marques visibles. Mais j'ai mal. Sous la peau. Mes muscles, mes os, même mes organes semblent hurler leur douleur. Je retourne vers mon lit et m'y allonge, une main sur mes côtes, je grimace de douleur à chaque mouvements que j'impose à mon corps. Même mon cœur battant m'inflige une douleur atroce. J'espère, qu'au moins, Dakota est content de ce qu'il a pu me faire.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, lorsque je me suis relevé, la maison était vide. Émilie partie en cours, mes parents au bureau. J'ai prétexté une migraine pour rester ici, à me reposer. Maintenant, je me traîne lamentablement jusqu'à le salle de bain en espérant qu'un peu d'eau chaude calmera les douleurs. Je me déshabille avec difficulté, manquant de verser des larmes chaque fois que mes muscles s'éveillent. Pour me distraire, j'allume mon portable et lance une playlist vocaloïd. En français, traduite par [Aya_me]. Rien de plus déprimant que des chansons vocaloïd. Mes larmes se mettent à couler, j'éclate en sanglot, tombant sur le sol glacé. J'essaye de hurler sans y parvenir, je respire à peine. Je me sens mal. Souillé.

Je ne repris mes esprits que bien plus tard dans la journée. J'étais allongé contre la baignoire. La douleur s'était presque envolé et je parvint à me relever pour prendre une douche plus rapide que je ne l'avais prévu. Mes jambes me guidèrent ensuite jusqu'au salon. Je m'assieds et je regarde la télé éteinte en soupirant, cherchant à rassembler mes idées. Pour commencer : Castiel et Dakota dans le salon. Ensuite : Castiel s'en va. Après... Je ne sais plus. Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé après ça. Je ferme les yeux, espérant ainsi capter un souvenir quelconque. Rien y fait. C'est le trou noir. Comme si le choc avait été trop grand.

J'allume la télé après m'être résigné (au bout de quelques minutes quand même) à ne pas me souvenir une seule seconde de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a, je regarde ma montre, 19h et 27 minutes. Yipi yipi yeah ! Le vibreur de mon portable, qui m'a d'abord semblé être un bourdonnement incessant dans mes oreilles, a fini par me déclencher une migraine. Je me lève et me traîne jusqu'à la commode où il est posé avant de revenir m'asseoir, je le déverrouille, tape mon code puis regarde l'écran qui s'illumine : 26 appels en absence, 14 messages vocaux et une belle trentaine de SMS... Par contre, un seul expéditeur. Les messages sur mon répondeur sont tous un peu les mêmes, on y entend la voix inquiète de Castiel, il semble stressé, me demande de le rappeler ou au moins de lui dire que tout va bien. Sur les 6 derniers, on entend le brouhaha de la rue puis de la classe. Visiblement, il ne parvient pas à détacher ses pensées de moi. Je suis flatté. Mais c'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

De : Aoimaru

Le 11 avril 2013 à 12h07

Salut Castiel. J'ai dormi trop longtemps, je me suis pas réveillé à l'heure pour les cours... Désolé. Je viendrais peut-être cet après-midi si je trouve le courage.

J'étais sur le point d'envoyer et puis j'ai relus. Encore un mensonge. Par omission, certes, mais un mensonge malgré tout. J'allais encore lui faire croire quelque chose de complètement faux, comme si il méritait de ne pas savoir la vérité écrasante. Cela dit, avais-je envie de lui faire du mal ? Avais-je envie de le savoir mal, au fond de lui, car il aura cru bon de me laisser avec Dakota ? De toute manière, était-ce un viol, au final ? J'ai mal, oui, mais c'est aussi à cause des coups, j'en suis presque sur. En quel mesure ont-ils été porté ? Est-c que je l'ai contrarié ? Est-ce que je me suis refusé à lui ? Est-ce que je me suis plié à un désir SM ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me rappel avoir vu Catiel passé la porte. Puis plus rien, le trou noir jusqu'à mon réveil. Jusqu'à la douleur brutale du réveil. Je soupir et ferme les yeux, essayant une nouvelle fois de rassembler mes souvenirs. Je vois rouge puis noir. Rien d'autre. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde mon portable en soupirant, j'efface le message déjà écrit et le retappe.

De : Aoimaru

Le 11 avril 2013 à 12h23

Salut, Castiel. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les détails, parce que je ne les connais pas moi-même. La seule chose que je puisse te dire, pour le moment, c'est que j'ai mal partout et que ça ne passe pas vraiment. Je ne viendrais pas en cours aujourd'hui, pas sur que je viennes demain. On verra au moment venu.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, OK ? Je ne peux qu'aller de mieux en mieux.

J'envoie le message en soupirant. Techniquement, je n'ai pas mentit. Je vais tellement mal que je ne peux qu'aller mieux. J'ai vraiment mal, aussi. Alors j'ai dit la vérité. Maintenant j'ai mal. Je soupir encore une fois, le portable serré dans mes mains. J'attends un réponse, j'attends, je veux savoir ce qu'il dira, je veux savoir s'il va s'énerver. Je veux arrêter d'avoir peur. Ma gorge se sert, se tord, les larmes affluent dans mes yeux, je me retrouve à pleurer en serrant le portable, sanglotant, je me recroqueville de plus en plus, je n'en peux plus. La porte s'ouvre, je me relève brusquement et passe mon bras sur mon visage pour effacer les larmes. Emilie s'arrête pour me regarder.

« Tu as pu te lever ? Ta tête va mieux ? Tu veux de l'aspirine ? »

Je la regarde sans rien dire, essayant de me calmer, je hoche un peu la tête, je la fixe, je me tais, je tente désespérément de ne pas pleurer. Mais les larmes n'ont pas quitté mes yeux. Emilie vient me prendre dans ses bras en restant silencieuse, je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de me pousser à avouer, mais je meurs d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Pas à elle. Je voudrais que Castiel soit là, je meurs d'envie de l'avoir contre moi, je n'en peux plus. Je veux ses bras, le son de son cœur, son souffle dans mes cheveux, ses mains dans mon dos, sa voix toute proche de moi... Je veux le voir. Je ne demande rien d'autre... Simplement le voir. Même si lui ne m'aime pas, même si depuis le début il ne m'a pas aimé. Même si je lui ai plu avant la vérité. Je l'aime malgré tout, qu'il me le rende ou non... je veux tant être contre lui.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant ? »

Je reste silencieux un instant avant de rouvrir enfin les yeux, la regardant sans rien dire encore quelques instants.

« Je sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Je baisse les yeux, je soupir un peu, j'essaye de rassembler mes esprits.

« J'ai revu Dakota... Castiel est arrivé... Il est reparti... Il m'a laissé avec lui et... après je sais plus. Après, y a plus rien...

-Comment ça ? Je comprend pas... Dakota est venu te voir ?

-Oui, hier...

-Et... Et après ?

-Après Castiel est venu aussi mais il est pas resté, il est parti...

-Qu'est ce que Dakota ta fait ?

-J'en sais rien... je sais juste que j'ai mal... »

Elle me regarde sans savoir quoi me dire, certainement ne sait-elle pas quoi penser non plus. Je soupir un peu, je baisse les yeux, les détourne, les fermes. Je réfléchis, j'attends. J'espère.


End file.
